AkuRoku: Daily CheckUp
by cakoir
Summary: Axel was known for being the biggest pervert in the entire clinic. On Christmas though, he might get the one guy he actually has a heart for. Yaoi, fluff & humour. Oneshot. Other minor KH couples.


**AkuRoku: Daily Check-Up**

"AXEL? ARE YOU MOLESTING THE PATIENTS AGAIN?" Saix slammed open the door, having heard breathing that was much too heavy for a normal check-up. As expected, there Axel was, hovering over a small blue haired boy that was letting out loud whimpers. Saix's eye twitched as he saw the redhead's hand dug deep into the pants of his patient.

Axel pouted, straightening his doctor's jacket and huffing. He turned back to the smaller boy with eyes full of lust. "I'm sorry baby, it looks like we have to wrap up our appointment."

There was a moan of disappointment below him before he let the blunette stand up from the reclined chair wobbily, giving his ass a tight squeeze as a goodbye. The short male looked back, a blush covering his high cheeks. Axel winked, "See you next Tuesday for your check up, Zexy. I had fun."

'Zexy' straightened his pants and nodded, somewhat in a daze as he stumbled out of the redhead's office and past Saix, into the hallway to go home. Meanwhile, the blue haired doctor that stood opposite of Axel glared murderously.

"One of these days you're going to end up in jail, Axel." Saix hissed with disappointment. "Every day! Every single day you molest a little boy and turn them gay!"

The tattooed redhead sat on the bed him and his patient had been making out on, looking at his nails absently with forest green eyes. He nodded every once in a while, bored from his fellow doctor's constant lecturing. He rolled his eyes and hopped up from the bed, equal height with Saix. "Uh huh. Look, it's not as if they never want it."

"That's not the point. This is a clinic that's supposed to heal people, not give their asses a good ramming." Axel stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, taking Saix's cheeks and pinching them so the man looked much like a demented, scarred fish.

"Stop naggin' on me man, it's almost Christmas." Axel paused before licking his lips playfully. "Awww, that's such an adorable face."

Saix pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest after flicking a loose strand of hair behind his shoulder. Referring to the first comment Axel had made he continued, "I'm well aware of that. And don't you dare say you were giving that boy an early Christmas present."

Suddenly there was a shouting coming from down the hallway and both looked, groaning when they saw a familiar blonde. "Demyx what are you so excited about?"

"IT'S TIME FOR THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Demyx, an equally vertically-gifted and over excitable man who was still just a nurse, squealed and jumped up and down. He grinned from ear to ear, and for a moment, you wouldn't be able to tell him from the five year olds that came in to the doctors and only cooperated if they got candy, from his actual 20-something self.

Axel sighed and slid off his golden rimmed glasses, slipping them into his chest pocket before scratching his head full of blood red spikes. He turned to Saix, who was rubbing his sore cheeks. "Should we knock him out again?"

"I don't think that's legal..."

"Yeah, well neither is me 'molesting' perfectly good looking, vulnerable, needing-to-get-their-inner-gay-out, teenagers apparently." Axel raised a short eyebrow before turning to Demyx and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Demyx. Demyx.. DEMYX."

The blonde finally stopped, his mohawk/mullet bouncing around with him. His cheeks tinted pink as Axel looked at him carefully.

"You good now?" The blonde nodded in response to Axel, biting his lip in anticipation. In a whisper Demyx whimpered, "Guess what Axel?"

Axel could feel the urge to slap him building up within himself. "_What,_ Demyx?"

"ONLY A FEW MINUTES TILL THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!" And with that, Demyx ran down the hallway where he came from and wished that Axel would not follow with a knife.

"I swear I'm going to murder him. One day Saix, you're just going to find him in your office floor with a gas mask on his face."

Saix stared at Axel as he turned around. "Wouldn't you be supplying air then...?"

"Poisonous gas."

"Ah. I see." The blunette shook his head. "C'mon, we have to get ready for that stupid party."

Axel mumbled before they both returned to their personal offices, going to change into normal clothing for their clinic-hosted Christmas celebration. It was held annually, and each year one person was chosen to dress up as Santa while alcoholic drinks and snacks were passed around. Axel had to admit it was some fun, but only when everyone was drunk out of their minds and Santa decided to literally kick everyone out.

Last year Larxene had been Santa. Scary shit man, scary shit.

Luckily for the previous trio none of them had been chosen. Their boss, Xemnas, had taken it upon himself to own up to his cruelty and decided that for this one year, he would wear the red suit. Axel had teased Saix endlessly, knowing that the blunette had a rather close relationship with the silver haired man, and also knowing that he could apply very many naughty things to the situation. (Saying things like, "Oh have you been a good boy this year Saix? Santa might let you ride his lap.") He remembered Saix's flushed face and for a moment he had showed at least some emotion other than annoyance.

When both of the young men were dressed in casual wear, Axel with a simple red tanktop and his favorite black jeans and Saix wearing a similar outfit (except it being a blue, long sleeved shirt seeing as that was his favorite color), they walked together into the noisy main room where everyone was gathering around and chatting.

Instantly, Axel was at the receptionist's desk, purring to the small blonde who sat behind it busily typing at his computer. "Hey sweet thang."

"What do you want Axel?" Came the bored replied. Axel leaned over the counter and raised his eyebrows as he saw the stack of papers that was still left on his current crushes desk.

"Dude, what's up with all the work? Did Xemnas forget that it was Christmas Eve?"

Roxas, the blue eyed, blonde cowlicked male that Axel adored, sighed tiredly. "No, he just hates me."

The redheaded pervert nodded, not really paying attention as Roxas continued relaying the situation, and instead nearly drooling at the 20 year old in front of him. He himself was 24, and of course being the pervert he was, was always interested in someone younger. But Roxas, to him, wasn't just someone. He was his crush. His soon-to-be lover. The only one that he really cared about.

"Axel... Axel my eyes are up here." Roxas growled as he poked the taller redhead's forehead. He himself was wearing a blue silk shirt, the long sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he typed without even looking at the screen. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry babe, I was just admiring your sexy body again." Axel sighed happily, his eyes darting down to shamelessly look again, but instead Roxas grabbed his chin and pushed him away.

"Look, I know it's the party and all but this will bother me all winter vaca if I don't get this done now. So can you go away?" Roxas glared up at him with clear, pretty cerulean eyes that Axel was instantly melted by. See, this is why Rox was different. Roxas wasn't like the other boys he molested on a daily basis, he actually cared about something other than sex. Unlike certain patients who really just came for their daily handjob.

"Why don't I help you?" Axel smiled genuinely but Roxas shook his head.

"Last time you touched a computer it caught on fire, Axel."

"True... why don't I just go get drunk then and make fun of the others?" Roxas was about to come up with a quick reply but Axel cut him off, "And then be back here to rape you by midnight of course."

The blue eyed male growled. "Do whatever you want asscake."

"Mmm... are you implying my ass is delicious like cake? Because I must say yours looks so much better Roxas."

Suddenly there was a loud THWAP! and Axel went running, apologizing loudly as he nurtured his bruised nose. Now he didn't deserve to have a book thrown at his face, did he?

Okay, maybe he did. But it wasn't his fault he was desperately in love!

By the time he had rejoined the party Demyx was all over Xigbar (another older employee who was also still at the nurse stage in his career), Saix was indeed on Santa's lap and seemed to be whispering something in his ear, and of course Larxene was terrorizing the other doctors and doctorettes with her horrible... well, just with her horrible personality really.

Axel grabbed a plastic cup off the set up table, peering into it and seeing a yellow substance. He placed it back down and instead, grabbed a beer. A few years back someone thought it'd be funny to instead put the urine samples in the cups instead of the alcohol, and since then Axel had been weary to drink anything that was touched by another person.

But a nice, unopened, chilled beer would do just fine. And in all reality, Axel was really considering getting drunk just to feel Roxas up a little.

An hour later things weren't looking much better. Larxene had gone to beating Demyx with something (something that looked oddly like a sex toy), which made Xigbar go ballistic and try to protect his little Demmy-kins, but of course he was too drunk to even stand up and just tripped and fell to the ground, which made his blonde partner fall on top of him. That had caused Larxene to shriek and exclaim that Demyx could never top in his life, which Demyx continued to prove wrong and lead Xigbar into a bathroom.

Saix was practically crawling all over Santa-Xemnas, pulling down his fake beard to kiss him or trailing his hands up the two sizes too big outfit. He himself was out of it, but most likely more because of his love for their boss rather than alcohol.

There were a few others that Axel would've cared to take note of at the moment, like the embarrassing way another one of the receptionists, Namine, kept accidentally flashing her underwear or the fact that Marluxia was now wearing a mini skirt with no top on and red and green striped knee high socks.

He would've loved to go into detail, but at the moment he was a bit buzzed and thinking too much about Roxas. He had seen the blonde come in a few times, grabbing a few snacks or something from the cooler that was set up before rushing back to his desk. And at the last time, where Roxas had taken four beers with him, he decided he better check up on the little guy.

What he found was quite a surprise. Sure, everyone in their life gets drunk at least once, but he had never expected his innocent, sweet, heaven-given little Roxy to end up like... like such a mess!

He rushed over to the blonde who was angrily slamming his hands on the keyboard, only successfully typing something that looked a lot like: 'DSKDERPJKLOL!KLWRJ350[q3/?'.

"Rox... Are you alright?" Axel came to sit down in the identical swivel chair next to Roxas', patting his back slightly as the blonde hiccupped. He couldn't help but be captivated once again; the way Roxas' cheeks were a deep pink, his eyes looking slightly muddled and confused while his lips parted ever so slightly had Axel hot and needy in an instant. Axel had a sudden urge to throw himself against the vulnerable boy, pin him down and make sweet, sweet love to him right in that chair...

But he resisted. He couldn't take advantage of Roxas. Anyone else, sure thing, they'd be tied to the bedposts by now, but not Rox.

"Hey uh.. Rox? You still with me?" Roxas' eyes were slowly drooping before he seemed to snap out of it.

"What? How long was I out? Axel why are there two of you?" He glared through hazy eyes, his vision slightly blurry. He never drank alcohol. Never. Not ever in his life. Hell, he wasn't even legal!

"Umm... Maybe you should lie down..."

"Me not wannaaaa!" Roxas suddenly gave Axel the most pleading look, and the redhead's heart jumped out of his chest and landed to the floor with a thud. Okay, not really, but that was definitely what it felt like.

'So cute so cute so cute must not molest!' Axel could feel himself being drawn in, this oh so cute, oh so delectable little blondie so close, so tantalizing...

And suddenly Roxas was grabbing Axel's hands, holding them in his and leaning forward. Axel's almond shaped eyes shot open wide, wondering what in the world Rox was doing before he felt a gentle kiss pressed to his cheek.

Not his lips, his cheek.

He internally groaned. "Aww come on Rox! On the cheek? That's all I get?"

Roxas smiled devilishly, and suddenly, he didn't seem all that drunk. Axel blinked as he saw the very awake look on the blonde's face. "Aww I'm so proud of you Axel! You thought I was drunk and you didn't even molest me! Who wants a gold star for the day?"

Roxas stuck out his tongue at Axel, who was still frozen in place, his eye twitching dangerously.

Who the fuck does that on Christmas Eve?

He sighed though, the tension in his muscles giving away so that he fell back in his chair. Roxas unclasped their hands and the redhead smirked at him. "Okay, you got me. Now are you going to give me a real one?"

The blonde stood, smiling even wider. "Maybe.. since you've been such a good boy."

He slowly crawled into the other's lap, his arms slung around Axel's neck as he lowered his hips onto him. Axel groaned slightly, still surprised that this was happening, but hey, he wasn't complaining. "I'll give you this one present for Christmas..."

And then Roxas kissed Axel, fully on the lips, and their mouths parted instantly and Axel was falling in love with him all over again. The redhead wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him closer, tightly holding him and never wanting to let go. They both moaned into each other, Axel reaching down and not able to help it any longer, massaging Rox's cute little ass. The blonde whimpered as he sucked face with the older doctor, his fingers twining into said redhead's hair.

He broke apart for air, panting slightly and his cheeks really red this time. "Merry Christmas Axel."

Axel grinned and squeezed Roxas' lower area once more before pressing a tender kiss to the others forehead. "Do I have permission to molest you now? You seem to be awfully friendly..."

And Roxas grinned as well, rolling his eyes before nodding happily. "You can molest me anytime Axel."

The redhead was mentally screaming "Scooooore!" before the blonde winked at him.

"Riiiight after I finish this paperwork."


End file.
